


Lost in Transmission

by longleggedgit



Category: Free!
Genre: Chatlog, First Kiss, M/M, Reigisa Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Rei chat over winter break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Reigisa Week 2014! This was originally gonna be for the Winter prompt but I decided to post it for First Kiss instead. :D Tysm to F and eszter for betaing/feedbacking this! ♥

_Dec 27 3:58 PM_  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** rei-chan  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** are you there?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** reiiiiiiii-chan  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** lame  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Yes  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I'm here.  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** What is it?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** hi!! ^^  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Hello  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** how are you??  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I'm fine, thank you  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** How are you?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** booooored  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** winter break is always so boooring  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Oh?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** what are you doing?  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Reading, currently  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** you aren't doing homework alREADY are you  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** that's so lame rei-chan we've been off school for two days  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Yes, well, forgive me if putting all my work off until the night before it's due and then begging my friends to come over and help me finish isn't my preferred way of doing things  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** And I'm not going to help you with your math this time if you do that again, by the way.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** you're so mean  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** It's for your own good.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** whatever  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** so does that mean you're super busy?  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I'm almost done with this chapter.  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Why do you ask?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** would you wanna go see a movie or something?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** ^^?  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Now?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** yeah! or in a little bit  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** it's couples day so if you go with someone tickets are half price~  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** hello?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** are you there??  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Yes  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Sorry  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** . . . Can we . . . get couples tickets?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** yeah of course  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** it's just a name they don't care if you're really dating or not  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I see.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I wanna see the doraemon christmas movie!!  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** . . . Really?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** yeah!!  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** can you go?  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Yes.  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** What time  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** ?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** yayyyyyyyyyy  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** o(≧▽≦)o  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** if you leave now you can make the 4:15 train  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I'll meet you at my stop  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** ok?  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Ok.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** see you soon! ( ^_^)/~~~  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** See you.

 

_Dec 27 11:37 PM_  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** rei-chaaaaaaan~  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** sorry again about forgetting my wallet ;__;  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I'll make it up to you next time!  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** It's ok.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I'm glad you came  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Thank you for inviting me.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** breaks are more fun now that I have you!（＾ν＾）  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** are you there?  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Yes  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Sorry  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** it's ok  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** well I'm gonna go to bed  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** night night rei-chan!  <3  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Good night.

 

_Dec 29 9:56 AM_  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Good morning Nagisa-kun  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Are you awake?  
 _11:37 AM_  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** heyyyyyyyy  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** sorry!  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I slept 11 hours last night ^^;  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** what's up?  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** You should be careful  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** You're going to ruin your sleep cycle and end up having trouble re-adjusting for school  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** ok ok  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** you sound like mako-chan  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** anyway what's up  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me to the skating rink.  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I just thought. Since you said you were bored  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** You might  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** yes!!  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** And it would be good exercise  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Oh  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Great.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** when??  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I have to shower  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** and eat breakfast  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** We could meet at 12:30 and eat first?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** yeah!!  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I'll try to make the 12:12 train  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I'll text if I don't  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** see you soon!! ( ^_^)/~~~  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** See you.

 

_Dec 29 9:05 PM_  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** ahhh today was so fun（＾∇＾）  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I'm still laughing  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I can't believe you knocked over that old lady  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Please . . . stop. . . .  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** lol  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** it's ok she didn't seem to mind  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I think she was kind of excited to get knocked down by a handsome teenager  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Handsome?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** yeah of course  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I think she was jealous when I pulled you off  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** are you there?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** hello?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** rei-chaaaaan  
 _Dec 30 12:02 AM_  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** ok I'm gonna go to bed  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** night!  <3

 

_Dec 30 11:40 AM_  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Nagisa-kun.  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Are you there?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** hi!  <3  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Hello.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** how's it going!  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Fine  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Nagisa  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** hmm?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** hello??  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Sorry  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I was just wondering  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** What are your plans for New Year's Day?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** oh, I usually go to a shrine with my family  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** it's kind of a thing  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I see.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** why?  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** No reason.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** did you wanna go??  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I could go with you at night!  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I've always wanted to go when it's lit up  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Well  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** If you'd like to  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** You certainly don't have to  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** let's do it!!  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** then I'll have an excuse not to watch kohaku with my sisters too ^_－☆  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** will your parents let you go out after midnight?  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I think so.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** ok, should we meet at the shrine at 12?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I'll bring you some of my grandma's mochi  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** it's really good  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** rei-chan?  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Ok.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** ok see you on nye!!  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I'm excited ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** See you  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Me too.

_Jan 1 1:52 AM_  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** rei-chan  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** are you there  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** please call me back  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** or at least answer my texts  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** UGH

 

_Jan 2 10:04 PM_  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Nagisa  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I'm so sorry  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I fully understand if you never want to see me again  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** But I hope  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** You might be able to forgive me  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I swear I will never do something like that ever again  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** If we could just  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Pretend it never happened  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** REI-CHAN  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** OH MY GOD  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I'VE CALLED YOU 1000 TIMES IN THE PAST 2 DAYS  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I'm sorry . . .  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I just  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I didn't know how to explain  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** REI-CHAN  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** YOU'RE AN IDIOT  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I know  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I know I've been horrible and completely betrayed your trust  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I just  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** oh my god STOP IT  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** HOW DO YOU HAVE THE HIGHEST GRADES IN OUR CLASS  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** YOU'RE THE DUMBEST PERSON I'VE EVER MET  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Nagisa . . .  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** DID YOU HONESTLY THINK I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DO IT  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I DID EVERYTHING EXCEPT ACTUALLY ASK FOR IT  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** YOU'RE SO STUPID  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** What?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** AGHHHHHH  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU TO KISS ME FOR FOREVER  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I COULDN'T TELL IF YOU WERE REALLY THAT DENSE OR IF YOU JUST DIDN'T LIKE ME  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I WAS ABOUT TO GIVE UP  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** AND THEN YOU FINALLY DID IT AND YOU FUCKING RAN AWAY  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Nagisa . . .  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Are you  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** AGHHH  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Really?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** YES REALLY  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** WHAT ELSE DID YOU THINK IT MEANT WHEN I PUT MY HANDS IN YOUR POCKETS  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** OR WHEN I SAID YOUR LIPS LOOKED CHAPPED  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I thought  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** You're  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** You're always just so friendly  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** With everybody  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYONE ELSE ALL BREAK  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** JUST YOU  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED TO SEE ANYBODY  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** MAKO-CHAN AND HARU-CHAN ASKED IF WE WANTED TO SEE A MOVIE AND I TOLD THEM WE WERE BOTH BUSY SO I COULD HAVE YOU TO MYSELF  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Nagisa  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Does this mean  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** You like me?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** of course I like you you STUPID IDIOT  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** if you'd waited 3 seconds before running away you could have heard me SAY IT IN PERSON  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** GOD  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I'm sorry  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I just  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I got scared . . .  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** rei-chan  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I'm coming over right now.  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** But  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** My parents are asleep  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** then I'll have to kiss you quietly.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I'm getting on the next train  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** don't you dare run anywhere this time  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Ok.

 

_Jan 4 3:22 PM_  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** hi~  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** (´∀｀)♡  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Hi  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I miss you  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Nagisa  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** We just saw each other last night  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** so? I miss you anyway  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I miss you too.  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I always miss you.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** REI-CHAN  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** What??  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** THAT'S SO CUTE  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** YOU'RE SO CUTE  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** (｡♥‿♥｡)  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Nagisa . . .  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** You're embarrassing me . . .  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** sorry but it's true~  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** you're the cutest~  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Not accurate.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** is too accurate  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** also  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** um  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I have a question for you  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Ok?  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** . . . Nagisa?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** sorry  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I was just thinking  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** since it's the last day of the break  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** I was wondering  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** if you'd like to come over  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Of course  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** …and help me with my math homework…  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** ^^;  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** did I mention you're the cutest  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** . . . Nagisa.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** ( ˘ ³˘)♥ ( ˘ ³˘)♥ ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** You're  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** hmm?  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** . . . Nevermind.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** is that a yes?  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** Yes.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** also my parents are gone until 9:30  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** soooooo  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** ^_－♥  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** rei-chan?  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** are you there??  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** I'll be on the next train.  
 **IwatobiChanXO:** see you soon  <3  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** See you.  
 **BeautifulButterfly2718:** <3


End file.
